


What Lies Dormant

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: After the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, it's time for Veronica to leave.





	What Lies Dormant

It’s weeks after Hoover Dam, and August has been busy.  Turns out that just having a big ol’ army isn’t the same as being able to effectively rule New Vegas and the surrounding area.  August hadn’t really planned much beyond booting the Legion and raiders out of the area, but she has an interim council of local leaders that’s helping her out with some of the other fine details.  

August does keep the Lucky 38 fairly sealed off, so she’s surprised when the penthouse elevator dings late one night.  Only her closest friends- Veronica, Arcade, and Yes Man (who is permanently installed)- have access. There are other people who she’s close to, like the King and Julie Farkas, that have access to Lucky 38, but not the penthouse; they deal mostly in business these days and the penthouse is her respite from business.  

“Hello?” August says, setting her book aside and getting up out of bed.  “I’m in here.”

A second later, Veronica appears in the doorway.  Her hood is down and she’s not wearing Two Step Goodbye, but otherwise, she’s dressed like she does when they’re on the road.  It makes August feel a little underdressed in her plain nightshirt. 

“Hey, August,” Veronica says.  

“Hi!” August says.  She’s been so busy that it feels like she hasn't seen Veronica in ages. Seeing her again puts a smile on August's face, but when she sees the unhappy look on Veronica's face, her smile falters just a little.  “What's wrong?”

Veronica sighs, stepping more fully into the room.  “I wasn't going to bother you, but Arcade insisted. He pretty much barred the door.”

August crosses her arms.  She'd be worried about Veronica, but there's a tension in the way she won't look her in the eyes that has August feeling defensive instead.  “Why would he do that?”

“Because it's time for me to go, August,” Veronica says. 

August furrows her brows.  “Where are you going? When will you be back?”

“I'm not coming back,” Veronica says softly.  When August doesn't reply for a long minute, she continues. “I wanted to help gather ideas to help the Brotherhood, then they kicked me out.  Then, I wanted to help you kick the Legion out of the Mojave. We did that, so now I need to figure out where I belong since I’m not really welcome back home.”

August opens her mouth and then shuts it again, trying to figure out what to say.   _ What about me? _ \- what a selfish response to Veronica’s announcement, but that’s her first thought.  She had thought they were building something here together- more than one something. A big something, for the whole Mojave; a smaller something, for her, Veronica, Arcade, The King, Julie, and the rest; and a smallest, most precious something, just the two of them.  

Maybe that wasn’t true, or maybe it was something she made up all on her own.  

“What if you belong here?” August says finally. 

Veronica's lips turn upwards, but she's not quite smiling. 

“You're trying to build something here, August.  Anyone I spend too much time with makes themselves a target of the Brotherhood.  I can't do that to you,” Veronica says. 

August shrugs.  “I’m not afraid of the Brotherhood.”

“I know that we- that  _ they’re-  _ a small group, but they can still cause trouble,” Veronica says.  

“Yeah, I know.  I just don’t really… care,” August says.  

Veronica runs her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.  “How can you not care?”

Everything that August can think to say seems like too much.   _ Because you went out into the wasteland to help a people who rejected you, and only kept wanting to help.  Because together we can kick both the Legion and the NCR to the curb AND make Arcade roll his eyes twenty times in one night.  Because when I’m with you, all the disparate pieces of me coalesce into something that makes sense.  _

_ Because I love you. _

“You’re Veronica,” August finally says, because she knows she has to say something. 

“That can't be it, August,” Veronica says. 

August shrugs because she feels like the floor is about to crumble around her if Veronica turns to walk out the door, and she doesn’t quite trust herself to speak.  There’s a humming in the air as August crosses the space between them, moving slowly. She wants to give Veronica plenty of time to tell her to shove off if this isn’t welcome.  

When August presses her hand against Veronica’s elbow, a tingle surges its way from where they’re touching, and it seems like an eternity before her other hand reaches Veronica’s cheek.  She guides Veronica’s gaze upwards, so their eyes meet.

Veronica is watching her, wide eyes framed by startlingly long eyelashes.  Her lips are just barely open, but she’s leaning up towards August. 

August gives Veronica one last chance to pull away, but the other woman just rests her hands at August’s waist.  The contact makes August shiver right before she finally closes the gap between them. 

Their lips finally meet, something that August has been thinking about for a long, long time now.  Veronica’s lips are chapped; her nose is pressed against August’s cheek awkwardly; there’s a weird crick in her neck.  In short, this is so much better than August’s imagination because it’s real. 

“Because you’re Veronica,” August repeats, voice barely above a whisper.  

“Oh, wow,” Veronica says.  

“You don’t have to stay- obviously- but I wish you would.  There’s always a place for you here, with me, if you want it,” August says.  

“I know you have an army but this could still be dangerous for you, if the Brotherhood decides to pursue me,” Veronica says.

“I’d rather be in danger with you than perfectly safe without you,” August says.  “You don’t have to go anywhere.”

Something in Veronica relaxes, and she presses her whole body against August.  It takes August a moment to realize that she’s hugging her with a rib cracking strength, and August instantly wraps her arms around the smaller woman.  

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.


End file.
